witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear
Introduced as a DLC for , Wolf School Gear was introduced into the game. As with normal Scavenger Hunts, there are purchasable maps that reveal the starting location for each of the treasure hunts. One can purchase these maps from the merchants shown below. Additionally, you need to have unlocked both Skellige and Kaer Morhen before you can claim any of the Wolven diagrams. The recommended starting level is 14 for the base gear but there are very few enemies throughout this entire scavenger hunt; much less than compared to Cat or Bear school Where to buy the Treasure Maps (optional) The Treasure maps are optional as one can find the diagrams without the maps as well. The merchants that sell the maps: * Part 1 and Part 5 - blacksmith Éibhear Hattori, Novigrad. * Part 2 - blacksmith in Lindenvale. * Part 3 - armorer by the bridge to Kaer Trolde, Skellige * Part 4 - armorer in Hierarch Square, Novigrad. * Part 6 - armorer by the bridge to Kaer Trolde, Skellige. Note: Because merchants tend to disappear at the end of the game, those who completed the story have two choices: either go straight for the diagrams using the guide below OR reload an older save, buy the maps and mark the locations for the treasure hunts first. Lower level players who haven't completed the main story will have no problem finding the merchants and buying the maps so long as they've unlocked Novigrad and Skellige. Basic Important: The first part of the Wolven School scavengerhunt can only be obtained in Kaer Morhen, which Geralt won't reach until later in the storyline when he's already leveled well beyond their level requirement. You can obtain the other diagrams in the meantime once you've reached Skellige, but won't be able to craft anything until the story brings you to Kaer Morhen. To start this hunt Geralt has to find some notes at the old signal tower, just south west of Kaer Morhen. Since the it's located on top of a hill with some very steep cliff walls you won't be able to cut your way straight towards it from the castle. Either travel to Bastion and simply follow the path east until you reach the old signal tower. Or, if you don't have that signpost unlocked yet, use the following directions: Leave Kaer Morhen towards the south, then take the valleypath that circles back in a western direction. Once it splits, take the left turn and from there on count the stone posts with torches; near the second post you can climb up the hill on your left side and make for the path marked on the map south west of where you are. Once you've found the path, follow it in the eastern direction until you reach the ruined signal tower. Head inside the tower and find the chest that contains Hieronymus' notes. After reading them Geralt will be directed to 3 locations. Basic Wolven gear set - Wolven boots diagram - Wolven trousers diagram - Wolven armor diagram - Wolven gauntlets diagram Found in the Signal tower where Geralt found Hieronymus' notes. Activate the present crystal with Aard and find the second crystal: Go back to the entrance of the tower, and while facing inward go left, climb up through the small gap in the rubble, onto the scaffholding and the crystal will be on your right against the wall. Bring it back inside to left set of bows that lack a crystal, place it and charge it with Aard. Head through the portal and loot the diagrams from the skeletal remains. Wolven steel sword diagram Found at Bastion, the large ruins on the map located west of the signal tower. The diagram is on the skeleton in in the burnt out remains of a wooden hut at the norht side of the Bastion. Wolven silver sword diagram Take note: the diagram for the Wolven steel sword - enhanced can also be found in this location. See that section below or it's exact location. Travel to the Ruined Watchtower, north west of Kaer Morhen. Either go there by boat or travel along the path on the western side of the lake. It's located almost near the end of the lake. The Witcher mark is located on the right side of the doorway as you enter into the ruined tower. Head on straight ahead towards the skeletal remains of Chird, on the left of the ruined building you see and loot the diagram from it. Enhanced The Enhanced set of Wolf School Gear can be equipped at level 21. Enhanced Wolven trousers diagram Travel to the Lakeside Hut, north of Kaer Morhen and travel northward along the eastern shore. Head for the triangular isle. The Witcher mark is on a rock on the south side of the isle, near a Wolfsbane plant. The chest with the diagram is in the water south of the isle. Enhanced Wolven gauntlets diagram Take the road going straight south from Kaer Morhen. One a path leading south-east crosses you, follow that one until you reach a cave. The quest To bait a Forktail... will also lead you directly to the cave where you need to be. The Witcher mark is located directly left of the cave entrance. Go through the cave until you reach the main chamber. The chest with the diagram is located on the left side. Enhanced Wolven boots diagram This one can be found at the coast east of Marauders' Bridge, following the path marked on the map that leads east towards Grotto (Velen). It's completely safe to enter the grotto as on this level there are no enemies to attack you. Take the left tunnel inside the cave and you'll find a chest with the diagram on your right once you hit a small cavern. Enhanced Wolven armor diagram Found on an isle straight east from Byways, SW of Fyke Isle and NNW of Frischlow. On the isle, guarded by a couple of Drowners, you can find a note directing you to dive into the submerged ruins to your east. In one of the underwater chests you'll find the diagram. Wolven steel sword - enhanced diagram Take note: the diagram for the Wolven silver sword can also be found in this location. See that section above for it's exact location. Travel to the Ruined Watchtower, north west of Kaer Morhen. Either go there by boat or travel along the path on the western side of the lake. It's located almost near the end of the lake. The Witcher mark is located on the right side of the doorway as you enter into the ruined tower. To chest with the diagram is located right above you after entering, resting on the wooden walkway above your head. For the easiest way to get up follow the wall on the left until the collapsed wall and earth create a slope that Geralt can scale. Superior The Superior set of Wolf School Gear can be equipped at level 29. Superior Wolven boots diagram Located straight east from Kaer Morhen, but a considerable distance lower so you can't just head east. Leave Kaer Morhen to the south and once you reach the shallow river, start following it to the east. Follow it along around the bend until you find a cave on the eastern side. Head inside, the Witcher mark is on the left behind the watefall, the diagram is towards the right. Follow through the cavern until you reach the main room. Once it's safe, find where you dropped down, face inward and from there go right until you find a bunch of stalagmites. Blast them away with Aard and you'll find the chest with the diagram hidden behind them. Superior Wolven trousers diagram From Kaer Morhen take the north western road on the map and keep following it until you reach a cave entrance. The Witcher mark is located on the right of the entrance, and another one on the left just after entering the cave. Go through the cave until you find a room with vases (examining them will have Geralt comment on how they reek of mutagens) on the floor and tables for mutations on the sides. Head towards the left side here and go past the shelves with various bottles and containers. The chest with the diagram is just beyond it on the right. Superior Wolven armor diagram Go to the abandoned fort located between Kaer Muire and Fyresdal, the latter being the closest waypoint to it. The Witcher mark is located on the ceiling of the small gate. Instead of entering the fort, go to the right where the ground level reaches high enough for you to hop onto the wall. Then follow the walkway all the way to the left where you'll find the chest containing the diagram. Superior Wolven gauntlets diagram Travel to Iron Mine: From Kaer Morhen head south, once you cross the shallow part of the river continue on south for ust a bit longer and then head west, towards the bridge on your map. Cross the dam and once at the Signpost follow the path south. Enter into the mine. The Witcher mark is carved in stone on the left. Enter into the mine, once you come upon the main chamber and it's safe you'll find the diagram in a small box on the right on some type of altar. Wolven silver sword - superior diagram Starting at Arinbjorn, follow the path leading south east until you reach a gate leading to an underground chamber. Once inside simply find the chest in the room on the left side which contains the diagram. Wolven steel sword - superior diagram Head southwest from Lofoten towards an abandoned tower just off a path, climb up the rocks to the base of the tower where you will find a basement with a doorway to a room populated with toxic gas. Use the Igni sign to temporarily remove the gas to extract the Wolven steel sword - superior diagram located in the back left of the room. Mastercrafted The Mastercrafted set of Wolf School Gear can be equipped at level 34. Mastercrafted gears can only be forged by a master armorer and blacksmith. They are unlocked after completing Master Armorers and Of Swords and Dumplings. Mastercrafted Wolven boots diagram Go to the Dorve Ruins and follow the path to a ruined tower, located on the south eastern edge of the ruins. On the map it's directly below the large structure with a red and broken roof. The Witcher mark is on a small outcrop if the wall on the northern side of the tower. The chest containing the diagram is on the southern side, somewhat hidden from view by a small tree. Mastercrafted Wolven gauntlets diagram Travel to the ruins located east of Fayrlund, and just northwest of Boxholm. A fiend will roam the grounds, associated with the Contract: Missing Son. The Witcher mark is at the base of the ruined tall tower. The chest containing the diagram is propped up on a wall, leaning against the tower on the eastern side. Either climb up from the inner courtyard of the ruins via the crumbling wall next to the brazier, or simply jump and climb onto the wall from the road side. Mastercrafted Wolven trousers diagram Head for the Old Watchtower, or if lacking that Waypoint go to Svorlag and take the path leading out of the village towards the southwest until you reach the Old Watchtower. The Witcher mark is on the gate of the tower ruin. The chest containing the diagram is right above it on the crumbling wall. Simply jump up to climb on top of the wall. Mastercrafted Wolven armor diagram Head for the Byways marker located in western velen and take the easten path untill you see a ruined staircase with a strange portal like decoration at the very top, you know your in the right place if the area is also treasure guarded with Wraiths. After dealing with the Wraiths discover the small chest inside the left water feature at the end of the bottom staircase containing the Mastercrafted Wolven armor diagram. Wolven silver sword - mastercrafted diagram: Head directly easten from House of Respite or almost directly south of Kimbolt Way into the swamps until you discover treasure guarded by a Fiend, upon defeating the Fiend loot the key to the large wooden door in the hill from a corpse just outside of it. After the door is opened with the key, you are directly facing the chest containing the Wolven silver sword - mastercrafted diagram. Wolven steel sword - mastercrafted diagram: Head directly west from Byways and into the ocean untill you discover the spoils of war directly southern of a small hut, dive into the water and go down the staircase at the front of the sunken ship, behind that staircase you will find the chest containing the Wolven steel sword - mastercrafted diagram. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts